Human
Humans are a race of mortal, sentient animals who are members of the species homo sapiens. On the HBO original series True Blood, humans serve both as a food source as well as a means of pro-creation for vampires, who reproduce by performing a ritual that will transform a human being into an undead immortal. Humans make up for the majority of the earth's population, and are commonly noted for their desire to influence and understand the environment by seeking to explain and manipulate phenomena through mythology, philosophy, religion, and science. __TOC__ Scientific Classification Humans are a standard species, giving them the standard classification given to humans today. : Humans belongs in the Kingdom: Animalia, Phylum: Chordata, Class: Mammalia, Order: Primates, Family: Hominidae, Tribe: Hominini, Genus: Homo, and Species: H. sapiens Characteristics The dominant species of life on earth, humans are characterized by erect posture, bipedal locomotion, manual dexterity, increased tool usage, and the ability to make conscious, rational decisions. Powers and Abilities The primary abilities of every human being include adaptability and versatility. For the most part, humans are outmatched by supernatural beings and are most often defeated whenever confronted by a superior creature. However, some humans have been known to utilize tools and weapons (including magic in some cases) and have managed to succeed in a supernatural combat. Therefore, as a means of survival, most humans must rely on intelligence, research and teamwork in order to prevail. Due to the fact that humans are commonly noted for their tendency to fear the unknown, since the Great Revelation, many humans have formed hate-groups and have made a habit of hunting and killing all supernatural beings, especially vampires. Generally, these hunters use advanced knowledge of folklore to hunt, identify and murder any and all threats to humanity. They are able to modify conventional human weaponry such as guns and knives to repel and/or kill supernatural beings that are often more powerful than they are. Humans who employ magical powers are known as "witches". While most witches are known to channel their power from the forces of nature, some witches, such as brujos, draw their power from darker sources such as demons. While all humans have access to magical forces, many do not practice magic based on the fact they either do not believe in magic, have been taught that magic is Satanic, or they fear the supernatural consequences that comes with it (i.e. black magic is known to corrupt the practitioner to point where they will become evil and remorseless monsters). Nevertheless, humans who have great command over magic have proven to match, or in the case of Antonia Gavilán, overpower other supernatural beings. While humans may choose to become witches, certain humans are born with innate supernatural abilities. They can be born as Halflings, Shapeshifters, or Werewolves. Humans possessing these abilities tend not to discuss their abilities with others, leaving most humans to disbelieve in the existence of supernatural forces. Relationships Vampires Most vampires view humans as nothing more than a source of food and reproduction. Humans are much weaker than vampires and exhibit none of the enhanced senses, healing, or speed. Unless the human is equipped with silver, a wooden stake or wooden bullets, the vampire will almost always win in any confrontation. Humans are converted into vampires when a "Maker" feeds from the human, then forces the human to feed from them. Once the sharing of blood is complete, the vampire will bury themselves in the ground next to the human, which will cause the human to awaken as a vampire the next night. Shapeshifters Until the televised changing of skinwalker Luna Garza, humans were unaware of the existence of shapeshifters. Some humans do have knowledge of shapeshifters, including the group the Obamas, which was a hate group that killed several shapeshifters. Others have tried to help the cause of shapeshifters, but are often met with resistance from those they approach. Faeries Faeries often mate with humans, leaving the human to raise their halfling spawn. According to Bill Compton, male faes have been known to rape human females, impregnating them with halflings. Hidden amongst the human population are several faerie/human hybrids, many of whom do not know what they are. Halflings are often confused as being normal humans gifted with unnatural powers, rather than being a hybrid species. Werewolves Werewolves tend to shy away from humans, and some of them are frightened of what will happen should humans ever discover them. Some werewolves will hunt humans for sport, although many of their kind disagree with this practice. Vulnerabilities Humans are vulnerable to death by any typical means in which a human can die. Humans are also vulnerable to almost any supernatural being, as well as being vulnerable to their own weaponry. Below is a list of common vulnerabilities. Mortality - Their physical strength wanes once they reach old age. They are vulnerable to diseases, and any form of physical harm. Magic - Like all beings, humans are susceptible to the influences of magic and witchcraft. Mental health - Humans generally react with fear, confusion and disbelief when confronted with the threat of the supernatural. They often seem emotionally scarred by their experiences and generally seem reluctant to talk about their past experiences. Lack of supernatural senses - This prevents most humans from detecting and/or identifying sources of harm from the supernatural world before it's too late. Higher beings - Any other creature with supernatural powers can potentially kill humans. Transformation/turning - Most humans will lose their humanity once they have been turned into a vampire. Those born with supernatural abilities such as halflings, shapeshifters, or werewolves, generally possess altered states of humanity. Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Definition